I will always choose you DamonElena  StefanElena
by SarahLoyal
Summary: What Elena thinks feels and how she is with Stefan later that night after her moment with Damon.
1. I will always choose you

[ this will be continuned if i get reviews hope you enjoy it. this is my take on how if I was Elena I would think of the perfect moment.

SPOILERS 2:18]

(C) I OWN NOTHING SADLY

**"Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again I will gladly let Bonnie die. I **_**will always choose you**_**." – Damon **

My mind went blank all words ceased to exists. "Damon" I said looking at him, the look in his eyes told me the truth. I could feel my heart skip beats. Repeating 'I will always choose you' over and over again in my mind. I felt horrible the thought of being protected over bonnie but the sincerity in Damon's voice made my heart and my head turn in to a tornado of 'what ifs and this can't be happening'. As I froze to the spot waiting for him to say more I realised if I stayed any longer he would realise something in side of me changed.

"Good night Damon" is all I can remember saying looking at him once again then slowly turning and walking out of his room.

As I walked the corridor to Stefan's room all I could think was just "turn around", I contemplated this but rushed on sure demon would hear my heartbeat change and realise that we just had a moment, a powerful 'we have something' type of moment.

Confusion and hurt and every emotion that was possible ran thick fast though my body I felt light headed repeating over and over again 'I will always choose you'. I took a detour in to the bathroom ran the cold water and washed my face hoping that any sign of what I felt would wash away and Stefan , my Stefan wouldn't realise anything.

"Elena?" the low velvet tone of Stefan voice echoed. Dabbing the towel to my face I turned and Stefan stood in the door way. He smiled and walked towards me placing each of his hands to my cheeks capturing my face. "I'm sorry about Damon" he said. My eyes widened. 'had he heard him in the bedroom' " I realise how much that must of hurt you thinking that someone you love died, if I knew I would of told you I swear" he stroked my cheek. My automatic reaction was turning my face away. I raised my hand to his "im tired its been a long night one I don't want to have to deal with right now."

I said moving away from Stefan and walking to the bedroom. Stefan followed he closed the door and tapped his ear indicating that Damon was near I nodded and walked to the Victorian dressing screen and changed into my strappy dark blue tank top and strapped shorts.

As I walked out I saw Stefan tilt his head to the side but smiled. Being sexy was not on the cards tonight and I knew Stefan would understand that. "I haven't seen them before" he said looking at me, I moved my hair out the way over my shoulder "there my hide away comfort pair of pj's" I climbed on to bed grabbing the pillow just like I would at home with 'Mr Teddy Bear'. "Do you want me to give you a little time or stay and talk?" He sat on the side of the bed. "I'm OK really but I need sometime to" I paused not knowing what to say " .. I don't know sleep would be a great idea right now but something tells me ill be distracted with you here." Which was true how could I consider everything with Stefan holding me as I tried desperately to understand what was going on in my head over his brother.

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek then stroked it again. "Ill be down stairs looking for more on Klaus." He got up and left the room slowly turning the lights of and closing the door.


	2. Blood and Stones

********************************************************Continued************************************************************************************

_Stefan's phone began rang. He kept walking the endless Victorian hall way until he got to the end of the corridor._

_"Hello?" he spoke softly._

_"Stefan it's bonnie I can't talk for long but I think I might have found a way to protect Elena but I'll need your ring and the blood of the Salvatore sire"_

_"Why what have you found?"_

_"I can do a more powerful spell to protect each of the gilberts but mainly Elena with a binding spell but I need you. I would say Damon but he wasn't the first Salvatore to be sired you where. It's a lot to ask but if it can help Elena and Jeremy it has to be worth a shot"_

_Stefan didn't have to think twice about it. "When do you need them by?" he asked "The sooner the better Stefan. Elena is safe at your house for know" Bonnie said eger for Stefan to agree._

_Bonnie continued". But Klaus is bound to find a loop hole and I don't know how much longer the protection rings of Johns and Alaric will work, seen as now Klaus has possessed Alaric. Stefan I have to go but Im still at the witch's burial ground meet me here tomorrow noon, if we do this you will have to keep Damon close. We have a bit of a road trip to go on." Stefan paused "ok its best Elena doesn't know encase the worst happens" Stefan said. He had faith in bonnie but knew it wasn't enough._

_Stefan went down the winding staircase. "Damon" he called almost auditable._

_"Stefan" Damon replied life less and tired. Stefan followed the voice in to the living room. "Damon I need you to look after Elena". Damon turned and looked at Stefan confused._

_"What does the little witch want know" he asked taking a gulp of bourbon._

_"Bonnie needs me for a binding spell." Stefan whispered to his brother._

_"She needs you because?" Damon spoke normal._

_"She's a sleep Stefan and besides I thought you didn't hide things away from your Elena. I thought it was all" Damon raised his hand "you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god" he smirked pouring another glass of bourbon for his self. _

_"I wouldn't ask unless I had to she needs the sires blood the third in the Salvatore blood line. My lapis ring and blood can do a binding spell I have to leave mystic falls for a few days Klaus won't show up here and with the house under Elena's name she is safe. Can I trust you?" Stefan asked sincerely_

_"How many times now have I played the good brother card with you to protect her and you still need to ask?" he paused "Besides the point you still didn't answer why Elena can't know" Damon said as he chucked him self in to the arm chair grabbing the journal Stefan had been reading earlier that night. _

_"She wouldn't agree with it. There's things I don't want her to know about. Our past is best unspoken." Damon rolled his eyes. Elena knew everything well everything that was important how it could be after so many years Stefan could have anything to hide that Damon didn't already know about._

_"Fine I'll keep her out of harms way." He knew he could use this to his advantage even if it did mean he would have to endure a highly pissed off Gilbert._


	3. Good night sweet heart its time to go

"Damon I need you to look after Elena." Stefan whispered to his brother who was on the other side of the living room standing his back to fire. Damon turned and looked at Stefan confused.

"What does the little witch want know" he asked taking a gulp of bourbon.

"Bonnie needs me for a sun and the moon binding spell." Stefan whispered to his brother.

"She needs you because?" Damon spoke normal "she's a sleep Stefan besides thought you didn't hide things away from your Elena I thought it was all" he raised his hand "you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god" he smirked.

"I wouldn't ask unless I had to she needs the sires blood the third in the Salvatore blood line. My lapis ring and blood can do a binding spell I have to leave mystic falls for a few days Klaus wont show and with the house under Elena's name she is safe. Can I trust you?" Stefan asked sincerely

"How many times now have I played the good brother card with you to protect her and you still need to ask?" he paused "Besides the point you still didn't answer why Elena can't know" Damon said as he chucked him self in to the arm chair grabbing the journal Stefan had been reading earlier that night.

"She wouldn't agree with it. There's things I don't want her know about. Our past is best unspoken." Damon rolled his eyes. Elena knew everything well everything that was important how it could be after so many years Stefan could have anything to hide that Damon didn't already know about.

"Fine I'll keep her out of harms way." He knew he could use this to his advantage even if it did mean he would have to endure a highly pissed off Gilbert.

There was a scuffle up stairs. The creaking floor boards of the old manor gave away the sleepy Elena. She walked down the stairs and both Damon and Stefan turned towards her. Damon glanced at her then at Stefan just before Stefan walked over to his Elena. "I thought you was a sleep did we wake you" Stefan asked gently placing his had on Elena lower back. "No just wanted to get some water." Elena said looking at Stefan then over to Damon. A shiver ran though her body. "Your cold ill get you a drink come sit." Stefan said kissing her cheek gently and walking her to the chair before disappeared in to the kitchen.

Damon walked towards Elena and grabbed one of the throw covers "stay warm your still in shock" he said inches away from her as he lay the cover over her body, looking in to her eyes he smiled slightly. Elena clutched the cover as Stefan walked back in side; she took a deep breath in catching a scent on the blanket.

"Why didn't you say I could have of got you a blanket from up stairs." Stefan said sitting beside Elena. "No really im fine Stefan" Damon got up "well there's only so much drama I can take in one night" he gulped the rest of his bourbon. "Now you crazy kids play nice. Elena gets some sleep you to brother."

"Night Damon" Elena said but he had already gone. Stefan moved closer wrapping his arms around Elena. She sighed a sleepy sigh as he stroked her shoulder. But before he knew it she was a sleep. Smiling Stefan picked her up and carried her back to her room.


	4. Thoughts of a broken girl

[sorry its so short and so sorry i havent had time to update iv had my A level exams but with a bit of look holiday is around now so i will be back. thanks for the reviews guys.]

**''You're the liar Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it. And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan and most importantly you're lying to yourself.''**

Those words echoed in my mind, haunting me for months. Since Damon told me it's all I can think about and deep down I wanted to feel anger and tell myself he was wrong, but after everything and with Stefan with, Klaus Damon was the one there. I can't fight it and I'm trying so hard but my defences are down. Me and Damon have an understanding but with him close to death how could I hate him. Why did I kiss him if it's always going to be Stefan? Why do I feel the way I do, it's wrong and I should be strong but how can I when everything about him is making me fall deeper in to something. I know he loves me , I do but I can't be like Katharine and love them both , I care about Damon it can't be anything more.


End file.
